


Chapter 2: The Lightning Duo

by nagatoyuki36



Series: Katawa Shoujo: Full Moon [2]
Category: Katawa Shoujo
Genre: F/M, Fiction, Other, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagatoyuki36/pseuds/nagatoyuki36





	Chapter 2: The Lightning Duo

The sun shines through the window and the alarm clock goes off, reminding me that it's time to wake up. It's Saturday and it's been almost two weeks since the festival, in which Emi decided it's time for me to start exercising. Although it is kind of fun, I still think it should be against the law to make someone wake up so early. Plus, I had a nightmare last night. Something about a crazy girl who kidnapped me and a machine and a ghost and so on. Man, even Kenji would laugh at it.

Still half asleep, I get ready for the run with Emi. But as I open the door to step out, I am confronted by the face of the girl from my nightmare.

-"Good morning, Hicchan!" she shouts enthusiastically.

-"I must still be in the nightmare." I say as I attempt to close the door. She stops the door with her foot and then bursts into the room, screaming like hell.

-"Hey! What's the big idea!" Okay, now I'm awake.

-"What? So you mean this isn't a nightmare?!"

-"A nightmare?! What the hell are you talking about?! I think you ate too much cake last night!"

-"Huh? Last night?! So, that wasn't a nightmare either?!"

-"No, it wasn't! Stop saying that!"

-"Alright, I'm sorry. So, then everything actually happened?"

-"Yup!"

-"So, you really did kidnap me?"

-"I didn't kidnap you! I just dragged you with me!"

Same difference.

-"And the machine we built was real?"

-"That's right!"

-"And the ghost too?"

-"Yes, of course!" Hmm. I still have doubts about that.

-"And the...uh..." I can feel myself blushing as I was about to ask what interested me the most. "...the thing...that happened...before...we parted?"

As I asked this question, I could see that she also started to blush.

-"W-what thing?! N-nothing happened between us last night, got it! I don't know what you're talking about! It must have been one of your perverted dreams!" She's as red as a lobster. So, I guess it really did happen. I could tease her a bit, but then she'd probably just get revenge on me and I really don't want that. But I have to admit, she's really cute when she's angry.

-"Yeah, it probably was just a dream."

-"Good. Now that that's settled, tell me where you're going at this hour!"

-"I'm going running with my partner."

-"Huh? Running? You have a running partner?"

-"Sure do. And she's probably waiting for me already, so I'd better go." I say stepping out of the room to escape from her.

-"Not so fast!" she says, pulling me back into the room. It looks like there's no escape. "You just said 'she'. Tell me, who is this running partner of yours?"

Sheesh, I feel like I'm a dangerous criminal being interrogated by the police.

-"Her name is Emi Ibarazaki."

-"Emi?! You're her running partner?! That's great!" she says happily.

-"Why? Do you know her?"

-"Of course! I was her teammate on the track team a year ago. We were the best runners and really good friends! They called us 'THE LIGHTNING DUO'!"

'The lightning duo'? Well, I now understand how she's so fast.

-"Well then, lets go Hicchan!"

-"Where to?"

-"To see Emi, of course! I haven't seen her for some time already! It'll be great to meet her again! Maybe we can even run a few laps together!"  
These words said, Asakura simply grabbed me by the collar and took off. I couldn't even close my door. But that's not a problem, I guess. Nobody really comes by there to visit me, and I seriously doubt Kenji will even leave his room today, after all this ruckus.

* * *

Asakura runs so fast that I can hardly breathe! At this rate I'll be too tired to run by the time we even reach the track! I really wish that we could walk around like normal people. But I think that request is impossible.

After a real marathon, we finally reach the track. Asakura doesn't seem to be tired at all, while I'm just about to collapse. Truly, if I hadn't spent the last two weeks running every morning, I would've got a heart attack right now. I guess I really do need to get in better shape.

After finally seeing us, we are greeted by an already running Emi. How can it be that I'm always the late one? When does she come out here anyway? Does she even sleep?

Emi, as she appears to realize who's with me, starts to charge toward us with the speed that would make even a cheetah jealous. Reaching us, she eagerly pounces on Asakura and both of them fall to the ground.

-"Mai! I haven't seen you in forever!"

-"Emi! Nice to see you again!"

The two of them talk for a bit until Emi finally seems to realize that I'm here too.

-"Oh! Hi Hisao!"

-"Hi Emi!"

-"Ready to run a couple of laps?"

-"Well, not exactly, because I..."

-"Then let's go, Hisao! Today we'll run twice as much as yesterday!" What the hell?! No! I'm too tired! "Mai! Would you like to join us?"

-"Sure! Just like in the good old days! We can even chat while running!" Mai turns toward me. "Hicchan! Try to keep up!" And with those words said, my torture started.

* * *

Man, I'm exhausted! I don't think I ever ran this much in my life! Six laps without even slowing down to take a breath?! What kind of fresh hell is this?! I'm surprised my heart was able to take it! Of course, while I barely finished six laps in my slow pace, Emi and Asakura were already on their 400th or something lap and still running with the speed they started with. They truly are 'The Lightning Duo'.

I sit down for a bit to take a breath, but as I look up, I see they are already next to me. Man, they're fast!

-"Did you finish all your laps, Hisao?" Emi asks me.

-"Yeah. All six of them. And I almost died!"

-"Huh? Six laps? You were only supposed to run three laps." What?! No way!

-"But...but you said..."

-"Oh! You mean when I said you have to run twice as much as yesterday, right? Well, I was just joking. I didn't think you'd take it seriously."

-"Wha-! You...you mean I didn't really need to run that much!"

-"Heh. Yeah, that's right. But now that I know you can run six laps, I'll make you run that much every day from now on."

No! What did I do to deserve this punishment?! Why me?!

* * *

After resting for a while, and after recovering from the shock, I decide it's time to go get ready for class.

-"Well, I got to go. See you later."

-"Okay, see you on Monday, Hisao!"

-"Hey, wait for me, Hicchan!" Mai shouts, coming after me.

We start walking towards the dorms together, when suddenly I remember something I wanted to ask her.

-"By the way, what were you doing in front of my door this morning?"

-"Oh, I was waiting for you to get up."

-"How did you know where my room was in the first place?"

-"Heh. I have my methods." she says smiling.

Great. Why do I get the feeling I'm in for more trouble?

-"So, what are doing after school today, Hicchan?"

-"Nothing special. Why?"

-"Because I need some more help from you. Well, here we are! Go get ready, you don't want to be late! I'll meet you after classes are over! See you then, Hicchan!"

-"What?! No, I..."

Too late. She's already gone. Oh, man! What have I gotten myself into?!


End file.
